In general, for example, there is known an axial gap permanent-magnet synchronous machine which includes a pair of stators opposed to each other with a rotor interposed therebetween from both sides of a rotation axis direction to form flux loops through the pair of stators, with respect to a magnetic field flux caused by a permanent magnet of the rotor (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-271784
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-136721